


Not Your Father's Son

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has trouble sleeping after a fight with Sam and decides to pray to Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Father's Son

Restless, Dean tossed and turned on top of the cheap motel mattress. There was no way he could sleep. He was alone; Sam had decided to get his own room after they had a heated argument over whether or not there was a case in this God forsaken town. There had been three reports of unusual deaths in the area, but to Dean they seemed to be just run of the mill suicides. Obviously Sam disagreed.

Whenever they fought Dean always felt horribly guilty. He wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t like to disappoint Sam or the fact that every time they fought he could see it in Sammy’s eyes--the reflection of their father in his own face. It felt like a stab in the gut. There was no way he was like his father, that son of a bitch who was never there for Sam. But Dean, he always was. Dean let out a deep sigh as he replayed it in his head, the thoughts swirling around, screaming inside his mind.

“ **YOU’RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!** ”

“ **NO WONDER SAM DOESN'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU!** ”

“ **DADDY’S LITTLE SOLDIER, OBEY AND REPORT!** ”

“Stop!” Dean screamed, hands clenched over his ears and hot tears streaming down his face. He buried his face into the pillow, letting himself cry but desperately trying to pull himself together. He pushed himself up to sit at the edge of the bed with a deep breath. He closed his eyes and his voice caught as he prayed, “Cas, I don’t know where or what you’re doing but I-I need you. So please if you can hear me—“

Dean felt the soft touch of a hand of his shoulder.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean didn’t need to look up to know who it was; he would recognize that deep husky voice anywhere. Dean let out a soft sob, covering his face to rub away any evidence of tears before he met Cas’ gaze. Taking a breath, he was about to tell Cas everything, but before he could part his lips to speak, he was stopped with a press of Cas’ finger.

“I know” was all he said.

Without even realizing it, Dean was gripping tightly on to the angel’s trench coat as if it was a safety rope and if he let go he would surely drown. Dean looked at his feet, holding back the sobs that threatened to over take him again.

“Cas I don’t know how much of this I can take. I don’t know—“ A hard sob escaped Dean’s composure and he fell to his kneels before Cas, still gripping the trench coat. Cas looked down at the man at his feet. Dean Winchester, the man who’d been to hell and back, the man who he risked everything for was now a broken mess at his feet. Dean amazed Cas, utterly perplexed him, but in this moment he was at a loss for words. He did not know what to say or how to fix him. So he watched and waited. The silence lasted for about five minutes with only the sound of Dean’s sniffling breaking it.

“Dammit Cas! Aren’t you gonna to say anything!? Offer me some angel wisdom crap! Come on!”

Cas smiled, suddenly putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders and in a quick movement pulling him to his feet. Dean could barely get out a “ _what the hell_ ” before he was on his feet staring at his smiling angel. Cas’ smile widened as he looked at Dean’s confused and shocked expression, his cheeks still damp from tears.

“Dean, you are not your father.”

And with those words the tension in Dean’s face melted slightly. Cas took his hand up to the hunter’s cheek and gently wiped away the tears that remained. Dean smirked looking into Cas’ deep blue eyes before he grab the angel in a full embrace. Cas stiffened at first in shock then wrapped his arms around Dean. They just stood there for what felt like an eternity and Dean let out a sigh resting his head against Cas’ shoulder. Neither of them let go, neither of them wanted to, but then Cas noticed the slow breaths coming from Dean. Dean was asleep.

Cas carefully lifted Dean and placed him onto the crummy motel twin. He looked down at his hunter, so peaceful, all the lines of this face relaxed. Leaning down Cas pressed his lips onto Dean’s forehead. The last thing he did before he left was whisper into Dean’s ear.

“I will always be watching over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is actually the first fic I ever wrote.


End file.
